A Similar Love For Games
by cpt.cruiser
Summary: What if Takao's zipper never broke . This tiny difference changes the whole course of the show.Takao x Kenji .(First fan fic , criticism is appreciated)Will update if it does well. Rated T just incase of future chapters. It starts during the beginning of the tournament for Roka's bag .
1. Chapter 1

She felt angry that the commentators were so focused on the fact that she hadn't zipped her tracksuit .'If i don't do something , Kenji might think I'm fat'she stood up and confidently gripped the zipper and with all her might pulled it upwards . The crowd gasped as she hid her rather large chest behind the green fabric. Takao was excited when the zipper reached the end and could feel the pressure building up on her chest. The crowd cheered as Kenji just looked puzzled."I'm amazed but is it really such a big deal."She didn't really care about their cheers and instead turned to Kenji.

"So what do you think ? " She asked with a slight blush.

"You should unzip it." He said with a concerned tone.

"Wha-whaaa .You pervert." She spat as she quickly put her arms over her chest.

"Im not a pervert ! Im just concerned about your well being." He shouted trying to undo the misunderstanding.

"You-your .. con-concerned.." She stuttered as her face adopted a whole new shade of red.

They were then interrupted by the School Student Council President , Chitose who announced the beginning of the tournament and revealed a trophy case with Roka's bag in it and announced it as the prize for the tournament . Some of the participants were shocked and almost dropped out but were suddenly pulled back when Chitose announced the fact that Funabori had cleaned it .This fact gave them so much motivation that they began to shout their battle cries in unison , Roka and Takao didn't really care about this fact while Hachi was demotivated because he wanted the bag just the way it was.(Dirty and black).

"It's time to announce the first game ."Chitose announced as she pulled out a box with a hole on the top and Inada who was sitting next to Chitose fished through the box and pulled out a piece of paper."The first game is…PISS ?!"Inada announced slightly baffled."Um … well , I guess we have to seperate the boys and girls….and see who can piss the most ?"She said with an anxious tone.

"No Inada , it stands for Push It Super Strong the rules are simple .Each contestant must push each other of the platform until there are only ten remaining . Those ten will move on to the next round ." Chitose announced as each contestant began stretching their arms . Takao was nervous because she didn't really think she could win in this game .So she decided that even if she losses ,she would have to make sure Kenji losses too . The announcers were silent for a moment as everyone stretched while Takao was nervously thinking of a plan to eliminate Kenji , She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the match had already begun . The students were shoving each other of the platform with full force while some blackmailed others to give up . Takao was in the corner when one of the students found her. He was standing a few inches away from her and his face was filled with excitement.  
>"Ah Takao , im sorry but I must push you off the platform. Yes a nice shove .I'll just give a nice push on your chest."He said as he took a few steps forward.<p>

Takao was afraid as she felt powerless .Her legs were numb and her throat was dry as she nervously backed away and was at the edge of the platform . He was closing in on her and just before he touched her ,a kick landed on his stomach , sending him flying off the looked to her saviour and was suprised to see Kenji with an annoyed look on his face."If you don't want to play ,you should step down now."he said in a concerned tone.

She was both happy and mad at him now because of the comment and the fact that he saved her . Out of impulse , she quickly pushed him off the platform .He landed on the ground , face first as Takao realized what she had just done ."Why did you do that !"Kenji shouted as Takao felt slightly ashamed.

"Because…..Because I don't want you to win."she said as Kenji was slightly puzzled.

"What ! Why ?!"He shouted as he pushed himself of the ground and wiped the dirt off his shirt.  
>"Well…I…."She said nervously as she rubbed her index fingers together to ease her tension. Roka who was on the other end of the platform noticed the conversation and noted Takao's body language while Chitose who was still sitting at the commentator's stands was chuckling at Takao's embarrasement. Kenji just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand."I guess it can't be helped ."He said as he turned to walk to the stands. Takao who felt guilty just silently watched as Kenji walked slowly to the stands .He stopped in his tracks which caught her attention as he turned to face her , he raised his thumb and smiled."Good luck Takao , beat Roka for me."<p>

She didn't really want to join this competition and the only reason why she was here was because of a big misunderstanding but the second Kenji had said that she felt her heart skip a beat as she recieved a renewed amount of motivation and confidence. A bell rang to signal the end of the round as Takao realized there were only ten people left standing on the platform. Roka , Hachi and a few other students she didn't really know were left. Roka and her were the only girls so Takao felt slightly nervous but then remembered Kenji who was rooting for her to win.

"Time for the next game."Inada announced as she fished through the box again and pulled out another piece of paper and facepalmed as she passed the paper to Chitose who read it out loud."Arm wrestling."

Takao felt her blood run dry at those words and knew she couldn't possibly win in arm wrestling due to her weak 'Strength stat.' Her opponent was a bulky second year who seemed to have muscles on his muscles. His appearance was enough to intimidate her as she placed her hand on the table in between them . Their hands interlocked as the announcer began the countdown.  
>"Three" Takao wiped her sweat with her left hand .<br>"Two" She looked to the stands to see if anyone was cheering her on.  
>"One" She spotted Kenji who was shouting her name in the stands .Her expression became serious as she understood that winning was a 'Must'.<br>"Start!"Inada shouted as the men let out their battle cries .Takao's opponent lost in a mere millisecond as she had used her unknown super strength to push his hand down. Her strength was truly amazing because even the table broke under the pressure and her opponent was reported to have broken every single finger bone. She jumped in joy as the crowd cheered her on. She looked around to see most of the fights were over but spotted Roka who was fighting against one of the third years. Roka lifted her left hand and motioned it to form a shape that resembled a swan and this sent her opponent flying across the platform and sent gusts of wind to the spectators in the stands.

'Amazing 'She thought. Five of them were now left .Hachi had fought a first year and won easily due to the fact that the first year was considered quite next match was supposed to only eliminate one person and Takao felt the tension among the other , a huge robot stood the tallest and she could hear the rustling of metal from within it's body .Roka was standing with her hands on her waist as she smiled at the crowd. Hachi on the other hand was just looking at Roka with what seemed to be lust in his eyes. Takao didn't let herself breakdown because she knew Kenji was watching her in the stands . She stood up straight and tried to hide the sweat forming on her face.

Inada cleared her throat as she fished through the box out a crumpled piece of paper , she read it out loud. "Poker." Roka smiled as she knew how great she was in this game and Takao knew this too.'It's just luck ,I can still win this' she assured herself in her thoughts as Chitose announced the rules."Four of you will move on ,the one with the worst hand will lose this match ."

They sat around a desk as Roka shuffled the cards and passed five cards to each of the participants. The spectators were quiet as the tension built up among the contestants. Takao looked down at her cards and tried to form the best combination.'King of spades , Ace of spades ,Jack of spades, Queen of spades and Ten of spades.'She smiled to herself as she realized she had a 'Royal Flush' in her hands. Roka didn't show any visible expressions upon receiving the cards and Hachi was chuckling when he got his set of cards while the two other students were quiet and seeing as how Isle was a robot , it couldn't really make any expressions.

"Show your cards."Inada ordered as they revealed their hands. Roka and Hachi had a full house while Isle had three-of-a-kind .The fifth student only had a pair and was not allowed to participate in the semi finals . Roka was up against Hashi while Takao had to face Isle . Chitose had announced Roka and Hashi's game which was 'Tic tac toe' while Takao and Isle was forced to play musical chairs. Takao won the round easily because Isle couldn't actually sit down on the chair due to how it was made . The crowd cheered as both Roka and Takao were in the finals. Takao looked to the crowd and spotted Kenji giving her a thumbs up. She blushed slightly as she turned to Roka. "I am not going to lose this time."she said confidently as Roka smiled at her. "What are you going to do with my bag?."

Takao was unsure because so far she had only joined because of Kenji and she didn't really care about the prize . She rubbed her head with her right hand and gazed into Roka's eyes."You can have it , I guess."she said as Roka used her fire element on her."Oni san , you don't like the bag that I made?"

Takao facepalmed as she realized how uneffective this was and just shook her head. Roka just sighed and looked towards Chitose who was ready to announce the next game . She pulled out the final piece of paper and sweat dropped when she read it."K..kings game."she announced as she tried to contemplate ways on how to play this game with just two people."Well …. Since their are only two people , the person who pulls out the stick with the king label wins."She nervously said . Chitose just nodded and signalled Yamada to give them the sticks . He stood in between them with a can in his hand . The sticks stood out from the top of the can as Takao nervously eyed each stick.'Which one do I take.'

Roka seemed to be able to keep a levelled head as she looked at Takao."You can pick first."she stated with a confident tone which seemed to intimidate Takao slightly as she felt her motivation slowly leave her .She closed her eyes and gripped one of the sticks as Roka grabbed the remaining stick. They both pulled it out and Takao slowly opened her eyes to read the label .Written in bright red words on the stick was 'King'.Takao smiled as she jumped up in ecstacy as Roka just put her hand on Takao's shoulder. "Congratulations , now give me my bag."she said with a reassuring smile on her face which indicated that she wasn't mad about losing. Inada walked down from the announcer's stands and handed the trophy case to Takao as the crowd cheered at her victory .Takao looked around and found Kenji amongst those who were cheering her on and gestured to him to come up on the platform. He was slightly confused but still did as he was told . He walked up onto the platform and was standing beside her .He was a few centimeters from her and this caused her to blush slightly."I couldn't have done it without Kenji's help."she happily announced as Kenji began to look puzzled.

"How did I help !"He shouted .The crowd cheered loudly as Roka crept to Kenji's side. She suddenly pushed him , forcing him to fall over Takao .Takao was on the floor while Kenji was looming over her with a blush on his face."Um…Im sorry…."he said as he nervously got up . The crowd was silent as some of the guys cried in jealousy . Takao stood up and looked to Roka."What the hell are you doing!" She shouted as Roka just grinned. "Consider this an apology for what I did to your club."

Takao then realized that Roka knows that she has a crush on Kenji .Her face turned into fifty different shades of red as the crowd slowly lessened until Kenji and Takao were the only ones left on the platform . They were looking at each other."Im sorry Takao , Roka pushed me and I kinda "Takao raised her hand to stop him from finishing. "I understand Kenji but if you want to apologize , how about "she slowly trailed off as she was at a loss for words.

"How about?"he asked slightly confused.

"Buying me lunch this Saturday."she said nervously. Kenji just placed his hand behind his head and nodded."I guess it can't be helped. Just tell me where and when."Takao smiled at his response and thought to herself. 'Just me and him alone on a date."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 am on a saturday and Takao was in her room getting ready for her 'date' with Kenji. She was nervous because this was her first time she was going out with Kenji and she wanted to look her best. She tried on dozens of dresses and found one that she really liked .It was a red dress which reached up to her knees and wasn't too revealing. 'Perfect' she thought as she walked out of her room. Her mother was in the kitchen , preparing lunch for the rest of the family. "Good morning ." Takao greeted.  
>"Ah Takao , your up early." Her mom replied with a slightly puzzled look. Takao's mom looked like an older version of Takao and since none of her sisters had inherited their mother's 'superior genes' other than Takao , that made her resemble her mother the most from the chest size to their figures.<p>

"I'm going out for something important."Takao stated as she walked to the door.

"Is it a guy?" Her mother teased as she walked out of the kitchen .

"Wha..whaaaaat no no no no." Takao replied nervously as she waved her hands to try and dismiss that statement. Takao was already blushing and her mother had already seen through her ruse. "So how old is he ? " Her mother said with a smirk. Takao was like a cat who was pushed into a corner . She dropped to her knees as the stress began to effect her. "Mamaaaa" She cried as her mother just laughed.

"If you don't tell me now , you're going to be late." Her mother teased as she walked up to Takao and began tickling her . Takao cried from the attack . When she finally stopped tickling , Takao was trying to catch her breath. "He is just a friend ." She managed to squeel in between breaths.  
>"You can go now. "She said as Takao just turned to leave. Takao didn't see the evil grin on her mothers face as she left and also didn't notice the fact that her mother already had a devious plan .<p>

-30 minutes later (At a really expensive restaurant)

"Why did I agree to this. " Kenji sighed .

"For falling on me ." Takao replied with a slight blush. Kenji just sighed. They were sitting across each other and were contemplating on what to order. "I want this!" Takao exlaimed as she turned the menu and pointed towards what seemed like the most expensive thing on the menu. 'Overkill course.' Kenji sweatdropped when he read the name and could already feel his wallet getting lighter by the second. "Are you sure ?" Kenji asked

"Yeah!" Takao reassured as Kenji could feel his wallet flying.

An awkward silence filled the air as they waited for their food. Takao was looking down at the table while Kenji started fiddling with his thumbs. "Sooooo…" Kenji started awkwardly.

"What games do you like ? " He asked as Takao eyes lit up."I really like the magical village series !"She started.

"Never heard of it." Takao was shocked to hear this and began explaining it's entire explanation took around fifteen minutes and by the time she was done , the food had arrived . Kenji's eyes widened when he finally saw the 'Overkill course .'

It was a bunch of steaks stacked on one another and it was huge. 'No wonder they call it overkill.'

"Eh ? You didn't order anything kazama-kun?" She asked puzzled at the empty space in front of him . "I can't afford it right now ." He replied as he continued to look upwards at the ceiling. A few minutes passed when suddenly Takao's voice called out shyly. "Kazama-kun , here!"

"What?" Kenji's eyes left the ceiling and looked down to Takao who was holding a fork to his face. A piece of meat was stuck at the end of the fork and Kenji eyed it suspicously . "What are you doing Takao-san." He asked hesitantly .

"Well.. I can't finish this alone …. and you haven't eaten so.." Her cheeks were bright red as she held the fork . "I can use my own fork ." Kenji stated as he gripped the fork on his side of the table. "I'll get mad if you don't let me feed you . "She said nervously.

"What why ?!"He said quite shocked .

"Just say ahhh." She ordered. Kenji just sighed at the situation he was in and decided to cooperate . He opened his mouth and Takao slowly slid the meat into his mouth. He proceeded to eat it as the fork left his mouth . "This is really good. " He exclaimed after swallowing it . "Hey kazama-kun."she said slightly nervous. "Whats wrong Takao-san?" He asked in a concern tone.

"R-remember that favor you owe me ?" She said in a nervous tone.

A few weeks ago , Roka forced Kenji to force Takao to play the board game that Roka made .(The scramble for space porn mags). Kenji figured that he could skip playing it if he made Takao play the game which he thought could only be played by four people. It turns out that after he promised Takao a favor if she played the game , Roka revealed that it could actually played by five people.

"Wait I still owe you that favor ?" He said quite loud. She nodded as his mouth was left wide open. "B-but the game was meant for five people." She shook her head .

"You promised me a favor if I played the game . Keep your end of the bargain Kazama-kun." He sighed as he felt the battle was lost. "I get it , I get it . What do you want." He asked as he felt that there was no way around it.

"Well.." Takao started. "Marry her !" A voice shouted from across the restaurant. It was a brunette lady who looked like she was in her mid thirties. She walked closer to the couple as Takao hid her embarrasement behind her hands. 'I've met this lady before.' Kenji thought as he observed the women.

'Wait its that boy from the roof.' The women thought as she recognised Kenji. "Mama." Takao cried as a wave of shock hit Kenji's mind. "Mama ?" He said quite puzzled as he glanced at both of them and finally realized the similarities. 'So thats why she has a large chest.' Kenji thought.

"Takao-san introduce me to your boyfriend." The women stated with a devilish smile. "He is not my boyfriend !" Takao shouted with a large blush on her cheeks as she quickly grabbed her mother and walked towards the door. Kenji sat there dumbfounded and puzzled and decided to signal a nearby waiter for the bill.

/Outside the restaurant

"Mama what are you doing here." Takao questioned. Her mother chuckled at her daughters embarrasement. "I wanted to meet my son-in-law." She said confidently as Takao's face turned red. "You should bring him home to show your sisters. Show them the power of the superior genes you inherited from me." Her mother said confidently as she walked off. When her mother disappeared from sight , Takao heard a bell ring and turned to the door to see Kenji holding a white plastic bag. He held it out to her. "Here." He gestured her to take it.  
>"What is it?" Takao said curiously.<p>

"You didn't finish your food , so I asked them to pack it. You can eat it at home." She grabbed the plastic and smiled. "Kazama-kun…." She said sheeplishly.

"Whats up ?" He asked casually.

"Tomorrow is the release of the new magical village game and I was wondering if….." She blushed as she thought of the words to say.

"If ?" Kenji said puzzled.  
>"You'd like to follow me and get the game." She finished.<p>

"Nah , I'm not a fan of video games." He said.

"My favor." She stated which made Kenji raise an eyebrow.

"My favor is for you to follow me tomorrow to buy the game." She said with as much confidence she could muster.

"What ?! Can't you buy the game by yourself." Kenji asked in a shocked tone.

"Its my favor , so you have to come." Kenji's blood turned cold as he felt his soul leave his body. He just nodded as he felt his dignity get crushed into a billion pieces. Takao smiled when he agreed. "Tomorrow lets meet at the your place." She stated which confused Kenji. "Wait why my place ?" Kenji asked slightly confused. " Well …. I wanted to see how you live. " She awkwardly said. Kenji was so confused and felt slightly annoyed.  
>'He is that dense'<br>He concluded in his mind that it wouldn't really be a problem and just sighed. "Alright lets meet at my place. I'm free anyways so I guess it will help me kill some time."

-Takao's mind-

'I get to go to Kazama-kun's house. Yay , yay , yay. Now I just need to get him to play magical village and then he will be the perfect boy'

-Reality-

A finger snap broke her from her train of thoughts. "Oi Takao-san , don't space out like that." He said with a concerned tone. "Onee-san ?" A voice called out from behind. They turned to see a orange haired girl standing a few feet away from them. "Is that you onee-san ?" She said softly.

"Whose that kazama-kun?" Takao asked puzzled. Kenji just shook his head and said . "My little sister , Noe Kazama." Takao's eyes widened. "S..s..sister ?!" Takao said in shock.

"You never told me you had a sister kazama-kun." She said slightly angry.

"You never asked and I didn't need to tell you." He muttered as Noe got closer.

"Ahh it is Onee-san." She said happily and then looked at Takao with irritation. "Onee-san who is this?"

"Um… I'm…" Takao nervously stated and was quickly interrupted by Kenji who said . "This is Takao , a second year."

"Takao-senpai ?!" Noe said with shock. 'My friend Ogawa told me this girl was awesome.'

- Noe's memory -

"You know Takao-senpai ? She is amazing." The girl gestured around the chest area when she said 'amazing.'

-Reality-

'Oh my god , her chest is huge. I want to touch it. No, no . Its just breast. Wait , maybe I should check if its real.' Noe argued in her head as the other two just stared at the girl.

"What are you doing here ?" Kenji asked. His voice seemed to snap her from her internal argument as she quickly regained her bearings. "I'm just on my way home from the mall." She answered.

"What a coincidence , Kazama-kun and I were just about to go home."

"Eh… " Noe managed to say. Then Takao raised her hand and gestured Noe for handshake. Noe was hesitant but decided to cooperate and met her halfway. "I'm Noe , Noe Kazama."

"Is it alright if I call you Noe-chan ?" Takao asked as Noe just nodded.

"Ahh... crap." Kenji muttered as he turned to the restaurant door. "I think I left my phone , give me a sec." He left the two girls as he made his way inside. An awkward silence filled the air between the two as they waited for Kenji. "Sooo….." Takao started.

"What kind of a relationship do you have with my aniki." She asked with a hint of seriousness.

"Well …..umm…. Its nothing special ….. but" Takao was nervously spitting out random words that came to her mind. Noe was getting more suspicous and before she could force the answer out of Takao , the bell rang. Kenji walked out of the store with a frown. "I can't find it." He announced. He sighed as he looked st the two.

"Lets go home , I'm feeling a little down today." Kenji said. 'I want to stay with you for a little while more.' Takao thought as both the Kazama's said there farewells. They walked off in the opposite direction to where Takao was going and this made her feel slighty sad. She sighed and spotted something on the pavement. She curiously picked up the object and noted that it was a cellphone. "Hmmm." She said as she examined the phone to find any traces to show who the owner was. She flipped it open and realized it was Kenji's cellphone when she saw a wallpaper of Kenji and his gang.

" He is so carless." She said to herself as she put the phone in her pocket. 'I wonder what he will say to me once I give it to him tomorrow.' She thought as she began her walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Takao had gone through all of Kenji's private messages the previous day and found all sorts of junk mail and spam. She found an interesting note in his phone. 'Priorities : Be the 1# Delinquent and rule the school by the end of this year.' She was slightly suprised after finding out his objectives and began contemplating on whether she should help or change his priorites. 'Kazama seems like a nice guy.' She thought as she walked to his house.

She stood at the entrance to his house and rung the bell. The door creaked open slightly as Noe greeted Takao with a shocked expression. "S-s-senpai what are you doing here." She asked as she stared at Takao's chest. " Kazama owes me a favor." She stated which made Noe slightly afraid.

-Noe's Mind-

' Onee-chan owes her a favour , my strong and tough Onee-chan owes HER a favour. She must be really strong but if onee-chan owes her something then she must be really scary too. '

-Reality-

"Are you okay ?" Takao asked with a concerned tone as Noe was brought back to reality. She shrugged when she looked at Takao with her newfound perspective and tried to be careful with her next set of words. "Um..um… yea im fine , why don't you wait here while I go up and call him." She said as she proceeded to slam the door shut in fear. Takao was confused but decided not to say anything as she waited at the front door. A few minutes passed and Kenji walked out the door. Takao could spot Noe in the corner of her eye , peeking at her from behind the door. "Ah Kenji good morning." She greeted as Kenji closed the door behind him. "Good morning Takao. Why are you here so early." He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well the store opens in two hours and if we go there late , we might have to wait in line for a long time." She answered.

"But it's just a game." Kenji stated which made Takao irritated.

"It's not just any ordinary game its 'Magical Village' the best game ever. (Insert long line of explanation of game here)"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Lets just get this game and go home." He replied as they began their walk.

- They arrived at the store a few minutes later but they had not spoken a word to each other along the way.-

"There are a lot of people here." Kenji commented as he looked at the long line of people, cosplayers included. "Well this store is the only one giving out a limited edition keychain of mason riding a dolphin." She stated as they stood in line. In front of them was a man who seemed to be in his mid forties dressed in a green cloak. Kenji looked ahead of the line and spotted a tent erected close to the front of the line. The design of the tent seemed so familiar but Kenji couldn't seem to recall what it resembled.

"Takao, does that remind you of anything." He asked as he pointed towards the tent.

"Ah that person is always here whenever there are limited edition prizes being given out." She stated.

"No , I mean doesn't that tent remind you of someone?" Kenji asked again.

" I've never actually seen the person before." She admitted slightly embarrased.

"What ?! how have you not seen him before if he comes here so often." Kenji asked with shock.

"Well…." Takao said embarrasingly.

- Takao's memory.-

Takao slept in line and never spotted the person because she would wake up after they left.

- Reality -

"Usually that person is quite fast and um.. He is so fast that I didn't get to see him." She replied hesitantly as sweat began to form on her forehead. Suddenly, the tent flap slowly lifted to reveal a familiar blonde who had just awoken from her sleep. Takao was the first to comment on the emerging figure. "Roka!" She said to Kenji. Kenji looked at Roka who was slowly walking to the back of the line. "She's coming this way , we have to hide. " Takao stated as she begn looking around for a place to hide.

"Huh ? why do we have to hide ?" Kenji asked which made Takao hesistant to answer.

"Um well you see … if she sees us like this won't she think we're on a date or something….." Her words slowly trailed off to nothingness.

"Oh no , i'll never hear the end of it if the student council president hears about this." Kazama replied as he imagined the outcome.

-Kazama's imagination-

"Huh , he's dating Takao ?" Chitose asked with a smirk. Roka slowly nodded which made Chitose smile as an aura of darkness began shrouding her.

*The next day*

"Everybody ,the delinquent Kenji Kazama is blackmailing Takao into doing whatever he wants !" Chitose shouted in the school hall. All the men began to form a mob and proceeded to chase Kenji. Kenji began to cry as he was slowly annihilated by fifty men.

-Reality-

Kenji shrugged at the thought and quickly searched for a hiding spot with Takao.

*5 Minutes later*

Roka finally arrived to where they were situated and stopped when she saw someone with familiar orange hair wearing a green cloak, sitting next to a man wearing nothing but boxers and a singlet."Kenji ?" She asked which made him nervous.

"uh… I don't know who you are talking about." Kenji said trying to disguise his voice.

" I recognise your hair Kenji." She stated as she pointed to him. Kenji gave up on the facade and faced her.

"Alright , alright its me" He said as he lifted the cloak from over his head.

"Ah Kenji , I'm so happy I ran into you here." She said.

"Shouldn't you go back to your spot in the front of the line."Kenji quickly said as he pointed to her tent.

"Its okay , the guys said they will take care of my spot." She replied which made Kenji's shoulder feel as though a fifty ton boulder was resting on it. Roka noticed he was annoyed and decided to ask him for one favor. "Kenji , I'll go back to my spot if you do Mason's special move 'Fire archer'." She said which made Kenji even more nervous. The man next to him stood up and looked at Kenji with a smile. "Let's do it."The man said with confidence. 'This man lent us his clothes and now he is helping me out of this situation. 'Thank you.' Kenji thought. Kenji suddenly remembered that if he stood a problem would arise.

-Flashback to 5 minutes ago-

Kenji and Takao were looking around for a spot to hide. Suddenly the man next to them took of his cloak, revealing his boxers and singlet. He gestured for Kenji to take it which made Kenji tear at the sight of his heroics. Kenji slowly slid the large green cloak on as Takao also slid under from behind. Kenji sat down with Takao behind him covered under the same cloak.

- Present time -

'If I stand , then she will probably see Takao's legs' He thought. Takao had heard the conversation and figured out a solution."It's okay, I have a plan. Just stand when I say go." She whispered to Kenji which made him nervous. "Go." She whispered as Kenji stood up with all the power he could muster up. Takao had wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. This meant that Kenji was carrying her on his back while she was under the cloak.

*After a few embarrassing poses*

"Done , can you go now ?" Kenji asked after doing 'Fire archer.'

"Can you do cold freeze now ?" Roka asked which made Kenji's blood turn cold.

"No no I won't do it, can you just return to your spot please." Kenji begged as Roka turned away dissapointed.

"Before I go…" Roka started.

"What , what is it ?" Kenji hurried her.

"Did you really want my bag ?" She asked , referring to the tournament prize. Takao overheard the question and felt that she too wanted to know. "Not really,I just wanted to win to show everyone I was the best. "Kenji answered calmly. Roka then walked away and when she was finally out of sight, Kenji felt the weight on his back lighten as Takao got to her feet. Takao slid out from under the cloak and faced Kenji. "Um… Kenji." She called nervously.

"Whats wrong?" Kenji asked as he noticed the girl's awkward expression.

"Do you like Roka ?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah , I guess you could say that." Kenji said, dismissing her question as though it was nothing. Takao felt her heart break as she heard those words and turned away from him. "Are you okay?" Kenji asked as Takao felt the sadness build up. She then began to run away from him in an attempt to hide her sadness. 'I can't talk to him like this, He likes Roka. I was stupid to go after him.' She thought as she ran. Kenji called out for her as she ran but she ignored his words and continued to run.

- 10 minutes later -

Takao found a spot to sit at, next to a vending machine. 'Stupid , stupid , stupid' She repeated to herself in her mind. 'I didn't even get my game.' She scolded herself as she looked around at all the people. The streets seemed to be filled with couples walking together, hand-in-hand with happy smiles. "I wish I could do that." She muttered to herself as she observed the couples. Something light tapped her back and when she turned to see what it was, she spotted Kenji standing behind her with sweat all over his face. " Why did you run away ?" He asked which made Takao embarrassed. He then showed her a plastic bag with the game store's logo marked on it. "I even got you the game." He said as he passed her the plastic bag. Takao looked at him with surprised eyes as she remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place. 'He's so kind.' She reminded herself as she took the plastic bag. "If you're sick you should have told me. Kenji stated which made Takao slightly happy that he cared but the words he said still ran through her head. 'He likes Roka….' She felt the sadness slowly crawl in to replace her happy emotions. "Kenji…" She started nervously. Kenji raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "You should confess to Roka… since you like her." She suggested with a fake smile. Kenji's eyes widened as the words left her mouth and he quickly tried to clear the misunderstanding. "No no I said I like Roka as a Club President. You have to be crazy if you think I like her in that manner." He said while waving his hands to gesture Takao to dismiss the misunderstanding. Now it was Takao's turn to be surprised as she felt her mind turn to mush. Kenji sighed as he looked at her. "Anyways let's go somewhere else." Kenji said as he gestured her to walk with him.

"Um…. Kenji" Takao called.

"What's up?" Kenji replied as Takao nervously rubbed her thumbs together.

"Can I hold your hand while we walk." Takao asked as her cheeks turned red.

"What why ?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Please.." She stated in a cute manner which made Kenji feel nervous as he saw it. He began sweating as he slowly reached to grab her hand. "Alright… just for a bit." He said nervously. Takao smiled as they walked hand-in-hand. 'I really do like him.' She thought as she smiled at him.

_**- Author note-**_  
><em><strong>Sorry for the late publish, I just finished my big exam and can freely work on this.<strong>_


End file.
